piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo
, a voodoo priestess.]] Voodoo, also known as hoodoo and ObeahThe Price of Freedom Chapter 14: "Hard Bargains", often referred to as the '''dark artsPirates of the Caribbean Online'', was the practice of ancient magic used in the Caribbean. Someone who harnessed the power of voodoo is called a '''Voodooist, Voodoo Priest or Priestess. Voodoo was also a religion, beginning as a tribal and spiritual belief in Africa brought over by the slaves. The power of Voodoo magic was practiced by many individuals, including Tia Dalma and Blackbeard. History In the early 18th century, Voodoo was brought over by African slaves to the Caribbean. There, it mixed with Roman Catholicism and it became a religion with teachings of the Bible incorporated within it. It still used tribal and very spiritual techniques to worship and practice the magic. The knowledge of herbs, poisons, and the ritual creation of charms and amulets, intended to protect oneself or harm others, became key elements of Voodoo. After the First Brethren Court bound the goddess Calypso into her human form, Calypso, under the guise of Tia Dalma, became a renowned mystical voodoo priestess. Her powers have helped on many occasions, most notably in helping Jack SparrowPirates of the Caribbean: Jack SparrowPirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, resurrect Hector Barbossa, and made mystical crabs carry the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Sometime after 1718, Blackbeard studied voodoo to his own ends, taking a passion for forbidden dark magic. Having learned a variety of beliefs and techniques, Blackbeard knew more than just Haitian Voodoo, but mainly practiced Haitian Voodoo.Terry Rossio's opinion on Blackbeard and Voodoo. He would use his powers to create zombie officers, fashion voodoo dolls, and darts dipped in a sleep-inducing elixir.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p40-41: "Dark Magic" Notable Voodoo practitioners Image:TiaDalma.jpg|Tia Dalma Image:BB3.PNG|Blackbeard Image:Jolly Roger.jpg|Jolly Roger Image:Madame Minuit.jpg|Madame Minuit Beliefs Besides being the practice of ancient magic, voodoo was also a religion. It began as a tribal and spiritual belief in Africa brought over by the slaves to the Caribbean. There, it mixed with Roman Catholicism and it became a religion with teachings of the Bible incorporated within it. It still used tribal and very spiritual techniques to worship and practice the magic. According to Voodoo beliefs, God was unreachable, so the Voodooists mainly prayed to lesser entities, the spirits known as loa. Some of the best known loas were Legba and Ogoun Ferraille.The Compass of Destiny! Dark Magic Similar in nature to Voodoo, Dark Magic differs from other forms of magic in the intent of the person using it. This is a difficult distinction to make in many cases, as most Voodoo magic was relatively neutral—it could be used for bad or good. Some magic, however, was evil in its intention through and through. This intention to do harm places this magic into the realm of the Black Arts. Having studied a variety of beliefs and techniques, Blackbeard knew more than just Voodoo, but he mainly practiced Voodoo.Terry Rossio's opinion on Blackbeard and Voodoo. Notable Voodoo Weapons *Voodoo Doll *Voodoo Staff *Zombie Behind the scenes *In the first screenplay draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Captain Hector Barbossa orders Ragetti to bring up Tia Dalma's "effects", which happens to be a bag full of voodoo dolls representing Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, James Norrington, Davy Jones, Jack Sparrow(which is holding a small bottle), and Barbossa himself. *In Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides, which was used as the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, in his youth, Blackbeard was the hunsi kanzo, a boy deeply educated in voodoo who became an assistant to an old English magician before becoming a full-fledged Voodoo sorcerer. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''The Compass of Destiny!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' See also *Voodoo at Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki External links * * * Notes and references Category:Weapons Category:Voodoo Category:Magic